Birds, Bats, and Blondes
by quiet-raindrop
Summary: Damian meets Stephanie—this could be the beginning of a beautiful . . . acceptance. Featuring Damian and Steph with Bruce, Dick, Barbara, Tim, and Alfred. Shippings: Dick/Babs and Tim/Steph


**Author's Note:** My first foray into the comic section!

Sooooooo, this started out as an attempt to write short snippets of Batfam characters in different settings and just to practice my writing interactions between

different characters (two of which I have never written before) and then it turned into a whole story. A sort of disjointed story at times, but a story none the

less.

**Disclaimer: **Checking, checking, checking . . . no proof I own Batman characters. (Or the reference I make to the _Lion King_.)

* * *

**Birds, Bats, and Blondes**

As Damian Wayne headed down to the batcave, he was met with something unexpected.

There was a blond girl in the batcave.

She wore no costume, but was dressed in ordinary street clothes. She hadn't spotted him as she was facing the large computer.

Damian crouched lower and got as close to her as possible.

Whoever she was—however she got in here, she was about to get a surprise.

Damian reached for one of the knives that he always kept on himself.

Without warning, the girl turned around.

He froze.

She stared at him a moment, and he was surprised that she had not already engaged him in combat.

"Hi there. Are you Damian?" She placed her hands on her hips as her blue eyes peered at him.

As if he was going to offer up his name.

"Listen here, woman. You might as well surrender. I can have a host of people here at my call—not that I'm not capable of taking you out myself."

He pointed his knife at her as her menacingly.

Instead of looking threatened, she only looked amused.

"You kind of use big words like Alfred—a really small, angry Alfred."

Damian snorted.

"Don't compare me to that old man."

Now the girl looked angry.

"Don't you _dare_ insult Alfred."

"Listen woman, you don't get to tell me . . ."

The blond started laughing.

"Woman? Who are you, Tarzan?" She wouldn't stop laughing after she asked the question.

"Stop laughing. I order you."

She apparently didn't hear him since she didn't stop.

Damian knew how to stop that.

He pulled out another knife.

A pair of hands scooped him up into a backwards hug.

"Hold on there Little D."

"Grayson, put me down. I am dealing with an intruder!"

His older brother laughed.

"She's not an intruder, she's . . ."

"Honestly Grayson, how many girlfriends do you need? Aren't you happy with your one?"

Dick shook his head.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's Tim's."

Damian snorted.

"Please Grayson, as if Drake would be able to attract a female."

The girl giggled.

"Quiet you . . ."

"Steph?"

Damian rolled his eyes as the other of his other brothers came in.

A concern look was on Tim's face.

He walked over quickly as stood in front of the blond.

"What are you doing Damian?"

"I am trying to protect father's . . ."

"I'm fine Tim, really. He's cute."

Damian blinked.

"I am _not_ cute."

"Okay, let's break this up." Grayson said cheerfully.

* * *

"You're sure you are okay?"

"Tim, really."

Steph shook her head at her over-protective boyfriend.

The black haired, blue eyed youth stared her over.

"He never touched me." She swore. "Besides, he isn't really a threat. He's just a cute little kid."

Tim stared at her in disbelief.

"Wow, I can tell you just met him."

"Oh, come on." Steph said linking her arm in his. "He's not bad."

* * *

"Gordon. Good you are here."

Damian shut the door quickly.

"You called and said it was an emergency. Of course I came." The red-haired woman said.

"There is an intruder in the batcave. Drake and Grayson have already fell under her delusion."

"So it's Ivy?" Barbara asked seriously.

"No. It's not the plant woman; it's a blond. She was not able to get me under her spell so I think younger people and hopefully women are immune."

Damian felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you mean Stephanie?" Barbara asked carefully.

Damian blinked. He set his shoulders.

"I see. So you are already under the effect."

"No I'm not. Stephanie is Tim's girlfriend and a fellow hero to boot."

"Please. As if any woman would be attracted to Drake. He is not exactly . . . a catch."

Barbara tried not to smile.

"Well, all that aside, she's not a threat—at least if you're not a criminal.

"Miss Gordon, what are you doing here?" Alfred walked into the room. "I wasn't aware you were coming for lunch too. Master Dick did not inform me."

"Oh, no, Dick didn't invite me. Damian just . . ."

"Well you might as well stay if you don't have plans."

* * *

It was a rather large party for lunch.

Grayson, as usual, was thrilled by the appearance of his own girlfriend and Barbara didn't bother to explain the circumstances of why she came.

Damian looked across the table at the blond—Stephanie.

As he had been informed, she was a vigilantly too. Codename: Spoiler.

He raised an eyebrow.

The name sounded familiar now that he thought about it.

The blond girl was talking cheerfully and piling food on her plate.

"You eat an awful lot." He remarked. "Eat too much and you'll get fat."

"Eat too little and you will never grow." The blond retorted.

"Damian." Tim said giving him a look.

Stephanie put a hand on his arm to calm him down.

"You're coming on patrol tonight Damian?" She asked.

"As usual." He said darkly.

"I was doing more research on that company you gave me to look at Bruce. I don't really think that you will be surprised with the results."

Bruce, who was sitting at the head of the table nodded at Batgirl's words.

"I really had no doubt that they were smuggling money, but we just needed proof."

"Well if the raid goes well tonight we should have it." Dick announced as he reached for another roll narrowly missing knocking over Bruce's glass.

Damian stared over at the girl again.

Patrol tonight would be interesting.

* * *

As he suspected the girl was amateurish, un-trained, and sometimes appeared to just be making things up as far as fighting styles.

Thankfully, she was paired up with Batgirl and Red Robin, but that didn't mean that Damian didn't make sure to watch.

He was uncertain why his father let her in.

Damian had made up his mind to learn more about her in the only way he knew how.

It was decided that Spoiler and Batgirl would spend the night. The opportunity was right in front of him.

* * *

Stephanie always had a hard time going to sleep after patrol. She tossed and turned for a bit until she got into a more comfortable position.

She was about to fall asleep, when she heard a noise.

It could just be something in the old house creaking, but something in the back of her mind said that it wasn't.

The lamp beside her bed came on.

She immediately sat up.

Damian was standing right next to her bed.

A small yelp escaped her lips.

"Calm down Brown, I'm only here to ask you some questions."

The boy pulled out a small notebook.

"You can call me Steph you know."

"I don't like calling people by their first names. It makes them think that I like them."

Steph shook her head and pulled a pillow shaped like a robin against herself and pulled her knees up.

"Fire away."

"Tell me how you met Drake."

"Tim? Ah . . . I was out as Spoiler—this was before they knew who I was—and he managed to trap me and pull of my mask. I hit him with a brick and got

away."

Damian wrote something down in his notebook and seemed satisfied.

"I'm not surprised a girl could take Drake down."

"Hey, be nice. And I'm not just some girl. I'm _Spoiler_."

Damian didn't look impressed.

"What do you like about him?"

Steph shifted in the bed.

"Well, after we met, he always seemed happy to see me, even if he wouldn't admit it. And when I showed up where he was, he let me come along, although

sometimes he wasn't happy about it. He has gone above and beyond for me more than anyone else in my life. No matter what happened or will happen to me,

I know I have his support. He's kind of nerdy, but in a cute, sweet way."

"You do realize that all those qualities you listed make him weak right?"

"That's kind of hard to take from a kid wearing pajamas with airplanes and trucks on them."

Damian seemed to be caught off guard, but he cleared his throat and recovered.

"Let's say you come across an unidentified male in an alley and he has a knife. What do you do?

"This is kind of fun." Steph remarked. "Does the unidentified male say anything to me?"

"This is an interrogation Brown. It's not supposed to be fun."

"Well does the male say anything to me? Like 'you meddlesome kid!' or is it just a boy scout or something?"

"It's _not_ a boy scout!"

"Is his mom with him?" She had to ask.

"His mom is not with him!" Damian looked like he was about to explode.

"Then I would help him find his mom." Steph said as she crossed her arms.

"There is obviously something wrong with your metal state of mind."

"You are so sweet to care Dami."

"Stop giving me weird names."

"Oh, come on I have tons of them for you to choose from like . . ."

"I will not tolerate this!" Damian thundered.

A knock came on the door.

"Steph? Are you okay in there?"

Damian huffed and muttered something.

"I'm fine Tim." Steph called out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

There was a pause.

"Damian is in there, isn't he?"

Tim didn't give her time to answer as he opened the door and looked menacingly at the boy.

"What are you doing in a girl's room, Damian? Get out."

"Why were you _standing_ outside of a girl's room at this hour?" He countered.

"Your loud, annoying voice carries. Get out."

Steph smiled. Damian riled Tim up in a way she had never seen.

"We are in the middle of an interrogation right now."

Tim looked alarm.

"Why are you interrogating her?"

"Research purposes." Damian said as he crossed his arms.

"Just get out."

"Make me."

"I'll get Dick." He threatened.

Damian smirked.

"Not willing to take me on yourself? I'm not surprised."

It was at that point that Tim snapped.

"Why you little . . ."

He entered the room and Steph looked on in silent horror as Damian started throwing little metal knives in his direction.

Tim easily avoided them.

The next one Damian threw took out the lamp.

The room plunged into darkness as the crash of the lamp and the breaking of the light bulb rang out.

"Okay boy Robins, that's enough please."

Neither of them seemed to hear her—at least Damian didn't.

"I have you now Drake!"

Steph could hear the whizzing of the knives through the air.

* * *

"Owwww!"

"Steph?" Tim's voice called out in worry. "Damian stop . . ." another crash was heard. ". . . throwing things you little monster!"

Tim reached for the light switch and flicked it on.

Damian was positioned behind the overturned chair getting ready to throw the alarm clock at him.

Stephanie was holding her arm.

"Steph?"

Tim rushed over to her and grabbed her arm.

One of Damian's small knives was sticking out of her arm.

"Does it hurt much? Hold still." Tim said gently. He turned to face Damian and spoke to him in a less than gentle voice.

"You hurt her you idiot!"

"What in the name of . . .?"

Dick appeared in the doorway and took in the scene.

Damian peeking out from behind the upside down chair, Tim ripping up part of the bedsheet to wrap up Steph's bleeding arm . . ?

"What are you guys doing?"

"Call Alfred will you?" Tim pleaded in a worried tone.

"I think he is already coming." Dick said.

Shadows from down the hall looked like they were headed in their direction.

Barbara showed up first still trying to put her robe on.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure." Dick told her honestly.

Barbara gaped slightly at the scene of udder disarray the room was in.

"Is everyone all right?" Alfred said showing up. "Miss Brown." He said with concern as he entered the room.

"Careful, Alfred there is glass and stuff. I'll bring her out."

Tim carefully spooned up his girlfriend in his arms.

"Really Tim, I'm fine. It didn't go in too deep." She hissed at him in a whisper.

"Damian's knives _always _go in deep. Trust me."

"Bring her down to the living room at once." Alfred instructed.

So all the members of the bat family, including extended members were assembled as Alfred tended to Stephanie in the arm chair.

"Who wants to explain what happened?" Bruce asked darkly, singling out his youngest two.

Tim crossed his arms and looked pointedly at Damian who said nothing.

"Fine then." Tim said after a moment. "If Damian has decided to become so shy as of the moment . . ."

Bruce nodded for him to start.

"I'm not sure why he was there exactly. He said something about 'interrogation.'"

"Damian?" Bruce asked.

"I don't deny that." He said stiffly.

"It wasn't a big deal. It was kind of fun." Steph interjected as Alfred cleaned up her arm.

"Please hold still Miss Brown." Alfred said as he held onto his arm.

"So I heard loud voices and went to check on it. I found out he was in there and I told him to get out. He wouldn't. So when I went in to pull him out, he

started throwing knives and darts!"

Bruce's eyes flickered back to Damian.

"And you can see the result." Tim said tersely.

"It's not his fault entirely." Steph spoke up. "I heard the knife traveling through the air and I heard one coming towards me so I tried to catch it. I reached a

little too high and that is when it pierced my arm."

"See then, she admits that it's her fault!" Damian said finally speaking up.

"Damian!" Everyone in the room said at once.

The boy went silent again.

Bruce finally spoke.

"Damian, you _will_ apologize."

"I apologize." The boy spit out.

"_Damian_." Bruce's voice lowered to the 'you've already crossed the line don't cross another' tone.

Damian sniffed.

"I apologize that you aren't skilled enough to catch one of my knives in the dark."

Stephanie could tell Bruce had about had enough so she spoke quickly.

"Thank you Damian. Maybe we can spar sometime and I can practice better." She responded cordially.

"Barbara, since there is apparently broken items, scattered weapons, and blood in Miss Brown's room would you let her stay in yours? You can make sure

that _no one_ disturbs her." Bruce said with a pointed look at Damian.

"That's fine." Barbara nodded.

"Dick take Damian to his room. Tim, you get to bed."

Dick scooped up Damian and threw him over his shoulder. The boy only complained a bit.

"You're sure that you are fine?" Tim asked Steph.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She promised him before she gave him a peck on the lips.

Barbara placed her hands on the younger girl's shoulders.

"Come on Steph, let's try to get some sleep again."

* * *

Dick dropped Damian back on his bed with a bounce.

"My dad used to do that to me. I always thought it was fun."

"Things like that fail to amuse me."

Dick ran a hand through his hair as he stared at his youngest brother.

"Little D, I . . ."

"Why didn't father bring me back to my room?"

Dick was a bit startled by the question.

"D, one thing that Bruce still has no idea what to do with is kids who are acting out. Even when I was a kid, if I threw a tantrum it was always Alfred that took

me too my room." Dick plopped down next to Damian. "You can talk to Bruce about crime lords, mob bosses, illegal gambling—whatever, he won't blink, but you

start being immature? It's game over."

Damian didn't seem to like that answer.

"And what were you interrogating Stephanie about?"

"I just . . . wanted to find out some stuff about her."

"Some people just ask questions like, 'what are your hobbies?' and not at five a.m. D."

Dick tried to keep his tone gentle so not as to add to the boy's irritation. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Not from you." Damian said with a grumble.

Dick left the room.

* * *

A knock came to the door so Barbara opened it.

"Tim hey, good morning." She greeted the young man.

"Hi, how's Steph doing? Is she going to come down for breakfast?"

His concern made her smile.

"She's just fine. We'll be down in the moment."

She closed the door.

"Did someone knock on the door?" Steph asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, you beau came to check on you. Very sweet."

Steph shook her head with a smile.

"What do you do about overprotective boyfriends?" She asked.

"Shake your head, tell them that they are sweet, and carry on. Trust me on this."

* * *

Everyone came downstairs on time for breakfast—all except one notable person.

"Miss Brown, I have taken the liberty of making you some waffles."

Steph's blue eyes lit up."Oh, Alfred! I love you. You are my favorite guy." She announced as she gave the older man a hug around the waist.

Tim made a choking sound and Barbara started to pat him on the back.

"Oh, sorry Tim." Steph apologized. "Alfred is my favorite _older _guy."

"You better watch out Tim." Dick cautioned as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "If you're not careful, Alfred could take your girl away."

"I could make waffles!" Tim said defensively. "It can't be too hard."

Steph took her seat and was served.

Dick came around and set his cup at a place next to Barbara.

He noticed that Damian's chair was empty. He and Bruce exchanged a look.

"I'll be right back." He told Babs with a smile.

* * *

"Damian? I know you are in there and I am coming in, so you have a minute to undo any of your booby traps."

Dick counted and entered.

Damian was sitting on the window bench eating crackers with peanut butter.

"What have you got there?"

"My emergency stash of rations."

"Rations? Come on Damian, just come eat with the rest of us."

"I don't believe I am wanted."

Damian fiercely bit the cracker scattering crumbs on the bench and floor.

"You are too Little D. Your spot is empty. No one is mad about last night. Steph is fine."

"What about father?"

There was a slight hesitation in the boy's voice.

"I wouldn't push him much today." Dick said honestly.

"I will continue up here then."

He reached his knife in for more peanut butter.

* * *

After breakfast there was some sparing, more digging through files and hacking into systems.

"You know Babs, we should go out for lunch or something." Dick suggested.

"Or something?" His girlfriend repeated as she looked away from the computer to face him.

"Well then lunch." Dick said sheepishly.

"I would Dick, but I told Steph that I would take her home."

"No problem. I'll tell Tim to take Steph out too and then we will all be out. Hey Tim!"

Dick's voice reverberated around the cave disturbing some of the bats.

"What is it?" Tim asked walking over.

"Hey listen, Babs and I want to go out for lunch, but . . ."

". . . she was going to take Steph home." Tim continued. "Steph told me that when I suggested that _we _go out for lunch."

"Where were you going to eat?" Barbara asked.

"Waffles." Dick said before Tim could answer.

"Yeah, she was hoping for more." Tim said in confirmation.

Barbara made a face.

"The usual place you two go? There's a Greek restaurant around there, right?"

Dick nodded.

"Yeah, we can go there if you want while they eat breakfast again. Then you can still take her home and Tim and I can ride back together."

"That should be okay." Tim said with a glance back at Steph. "I'll make sure though."

Damian stared out the window at the happy couples heading out for lunch.

* * *

"Sooooo?"

Dick paused with a fork in his mouth.

"Whut?"

"How was Damian this morning?" Barbara asked.

Dick shrugged and finished chewing.

"Hard to say. You know D. I wish I could do something to help the situation."

Barbara shook her head and looked out the window.

"Go ahead."

"What?" She asked him.

"Tell me what you think."

It wasn't like Babs to hold what she thought back.

"While I can't say I entirely know why this is such an issue with Damian, I think it's obvious someone needs to step in and attempt to not let him get away with

stunts like that. I know it's how Damian is, but . . ."

"I know." Dick said quickly. "It's past the point of fun and games as brother stuff. He needs like . . . a . . ."

"Father figure?" Barbara filled in. "Wait! How convenient, _he has one_."

Dick grimaced.

"So you just want me to say 'hey Bruce he's your kid, handle it'?"

"He can't keep shoving the responsibility onto you. I know you are good with him—I mean he talks to you without too many threats of death. Bruce has never

wanted to play the father role to much extent when it comes to stuff like this. Not with you, not with J . . . not with anyone. Damian _is_ his son and it's about

time he takes responsibility for him."

"Can you tell him that?" Dick asked hopefully.

"No." Barbara said firmly. "Would I ask you to tell something like that to my father?"

Dick sighed.

"That's not fair. You don't mind telling your dad stuff and he will listen to what you say. Bruce isn't like that."

Dick was no longer hungry and pushed his food around.

"Why do you think he's gotten off on the wrong foot with Steph?"

Barbara shrugged.

"I have no idea really besides the fact that Tim likes her, but I think that everyone starts off with Damian on the wrong foot."

Dick couldn't argue at that. He looked out the window down the street where he could barely make out the diner that Tim and Steph were eating at.

* * *

"So you are still coming to the Fourth of July thing, right?"

Steph nodded as she swirled the syrup over the golden brown waffles.

"Good." Tim said. "I was afraid that you would be scared to."

Steph eyed him.

"Because of Damian?"

"He did put a knife in your arm—I know, not intentionally—he was aiming for me." Tim huffed.

"It's not a big deal. I think he is just looking for the attention maybe. His life really hasn't been normal and I think he's still trying to find himself." She added

thoughtfully.

"Please." Tim said rolling his eyes. "Don't make this into some sort of _Lion King_ 'finding your place in the world'. It's Damian. He's just a violent . . . brat."

"He needs a good influence."

"He has Dick. I can't get within two feet of him."

Tim shoved more food in his mouth.

"Why does he take it out on you?"

"I have no idea. He thinks it's fun or something."

"There has to be more to it than that." She insisted

"You remember who raised him, right?"

* * *

"You ready to pick up those crazy love-struck kids, Babs?"

Barbara rolled her eyes as Dick wrapped an arm around her as they started walking.

"They're not a bad pair."

"Not nearly as cute as us though."

"Of course not." Barbara agreed.

"Hard to resist a kid in the red, green, and yellow suit." Dick said with satisfaction.

Barbara snagged his other arm and pulled him closer so that their noses almost touched.

"Oh, it wasn't that. It was those cute short pants."

Dick gave her a smile before covering her mouth possessively with his.

Dick broke the kiss of quickly to Barbara's dismay and he pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Hey Tim. You're ready to go? Yeah us too. We'll meet you two by the cars."

The couple walked on.

* * *

"Thanks for driving me home Barbara." Steph said with a smile.

"Sure."

"It was like a sleepover, only without the fun. I've never really had a sleepover before."

"Really? We will have to do it sometime at my place—some night when my dad works late." Barbara offered.

"That would be so neat!" The blond said, clapping her hands together excitedly. "Wait, what about patrol?"

"Oh, I'm sure the _boys_ could handle it for one night. I'll tell Bruce we want the night off."

Tim and Dick exchanged a look. There was no doubt that she would.

"Cool!" Steph said in awe. "You guys could handle it, right?"

"Oh, ah . . . probably." Dick said after a moment.

"Yep, Bruce, you, me, and the monster child should be able to take care of it." Tim said without humor.

"Timothy, don't call him that." Steph chastised. "I'm the one that got hurt and I'm not making a big deal out of it so neither should you."

Dick heard Tim mutter something.

"All right, you boys behave and will see you later." Barbara said.

Dick saluted and was rewarded with a kiss from the redhead.

Tim grimaced slightly at the sight before Steph gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Well . . . we will see you both later." Tim said after he recovered.

Dick gave a wave as Barbara's car pulled away. He turned back to face Tim.

"Do you still act flustered? That's so cute."

"It's not cute." Tim said while trying to fight a blush.

"Now you sound like Damian." Dick continued to tease.

"I'm _not _like that little brat."

* * *

Damian surveyed the riff-raff present.

It was a collection of society and government people all dressed in their summer best milling about the white covered tents while sipping champagne and

laughing about insignificant stuff.

He had already come up with several idea with how to bring this event to a close—most of which involved small explosives.

Pity that Grayson made him leave all of that behind.

Uh, and this suit . . . more like a strait jacket.

Damian looked around.

Father was talking to the Commissioner, Grayson was flirting with Gordon, Drake was . . .

It took Damian a moment to find Drake. He was standing off to the side talking with that blond girl who was once again dressed in the same shade of purple

that she usually was.

He watched carefully as Drake seemed to say something before walking away.

Leaving Brown all alone.

Damian headed over.

* * *

"Hi Damian."

She said it happily like she really meant it.

"Brown." He said shortly.

"Don't you look cute in your little suit? Little boys always look so cute."

"We've been over this before Brown."

"I know. It's true though." She added brightly. "Are you having fun?"

"This is hardly the atmosphere to have fun in."

"Yeah, I guess. So do you want to spar sometime?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I hardly see the point. You are not even close to being at the level to spar with me."

"Is it a 'woman' thing? You spar with Barbara."

"Gordon is a trained professional. She's quite . . . adequate as Batgirl."

"Can I tell her you said that?"

"What? No." Damian said quickly as if he realized what he said was a compliment.

He cleared his throat.

Stephanie thought it was rather cute how he tried to sound and act grown up.

"So, ah . . . Brown, why did you become . . . you know . . ."

"Well my dad was a criminal who could never keep his life straight. He was making things miserable at home for me and my mom so I decided to . . ."

"Your father was a criminal? I can't fathom why my father would let you in." He said, staring her over again in light of this new information.

"I'm sorry, who raised you again?"

Damian blinked and looked away.

"Touché." He mumbled.

She didn't mean to be mean, but she didn't think he should be acting all high and mighty like that.

"Why do you always wear the same shade of purple? Are you colorblind?" Damian said as he found his fire again.

"It's eggplant—the color I mean." She explained.

"It's purple."

"It's eggplant."

"It's purple or one of my darts is going to find itself in your arm."

"It's eggplant or I tell everyone that you are the cutest little boy."

"You wouldn't dare." Damian hissed.

"Try me." Steph said without hesitation.

Damian looked like he wasn't willing to call her bluff.

"What are you doing to her?" An accusing voice broke in.

Tim stood a yard away from them holding two drinks in his hands.

Damian rolled his eyes.

"If I wanted to cause her harm Drake she would already be dead."

Tim's eyes bulged.

"You say really funny stuff Tarzan." Steph said, bumping her arm into his.

"That isn't something to joke about." Tim said severely.

"He doesn't mean it Timmy." Steph said easily.

He handed Stephanie a cup without word.

"Go away now little pest."

Damian shrugged and leisurely walked away.

"Tim? Calm down." Steph gently took his hand in hers.

He was still glaring as the boy walked away.

* * *

"This is so much fun." Steph said with a smile.

She turned another page of the magazine that was in front of her.

Barbara set down a bowl of popcorn and laid on top of her sleeping bag.

"We should have done this a long time ago."

Stephanie had to agree.

She never had an older girl like Barbara to hang out with. It was fun.

It was a nice guy-free and patrol-free night.

"Oh my word, look at this cute wedding dress." Steph held the picture up.

Barbara popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth and nodded.

"Yeah it is. Did someone famous wear it?"

Steph shrugged.

"I have no idea." She tried to scan the article. "I don't think so."

"I probably wouldn't even know who the celebrity was anyway." Barbara joked.

Steph laughed with her and ate more popcorn.

"Tim's been acting really weird. I've never seen him get so upset at anyone the way he gets at Damian. And you know Damian does it just to bug him."

"It's just how it is with those two. Dick tries to keep peace, but . . ." Barbara shrugged.

"I've just never seen him act that way. It's weird because I felt like I knew everything about Tim now. Do you know what I mean?"

"Sure." Barbara nodded. "You're not the first girl to fall in love with a Boy Wonder."

Steph smiled.

"Sometimes it's hard for me to think that Dick was ever Robin."

"To be honest when Tim started, it was a little . . . . but now we are on Robin V so I'm used to it."

Feeling a bit daring, Steph decided to ask something.

"So, do you think that you'll ever get married—to Dick?"

Barbara's face colored a little.

"Wow, uh . . . maybe I guess." Barbara ran a hand through her hair.

"Have you two ever talked about it?"

"Not really. Well . . ."

Barbara shifted in place.

"Oh, come on spill." Steph begged.

"Well sometimes my dad—really ever since we were little—will tease us about it and the last time he did, Dick got kind of flustered. He usually just turns it into a

joke."

"You think he's going to ask you soon?" Steph squealed.

"Not yet, I don't think."

Barbara bit her lip and looked about the room.

"Do you want me to ask Tim if he's heard anything?" Steph offered.

Barbara shook her head fiercely.

"No, no, no! I don't want to get too nosey about it or I'll hack into Dick's computer records or something looking for proof."

"You _totally _would." Steph said with a laugh. She couldn't help but feel giddy the rest of the night.

* * *

"For the last time, I am going to . . ."

The rest of Tim's sentence was muffled from behind the door.

Dick waited a moment and then entered the room.

"You know when I was a kid here I always wished that there were more kids so that I could have someone to play with. Now look where we are."

Damian lowered his knife and Tim dropped his arms from the defensive position that he had taken.

"You are free to leave at any time Grayson."

"I'm sure I will Little D." Dick said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

Tim looked alarmed.

"Dick, no! Don't listen to him. You can't leave."

"I won't go anywhere yet Tim." Dick promised.

He walked down the hall further and upon entering the room, flopped onto the couch.

"But you _can't _Dick." Tim said following him inside.

Damian hung back by the door.

"Sure I can—sometime, I'm positive."

Tim frowned.

"Don't look so sad Timmy." Dick told him with a smile.

"But why would you leave?"

"I don't know." Dick leaned his head against the couch pillow and closed his eyes. "I just might marry Babs someday. Settle down into a white picket fence

existence and have 2.5 kids."

"How do you have half a kid?" Damian asked.

"Really? You're really going to marry Barbara?"

Dick opened up his eyes.

"Yeah I guess."

"Soon?" Tim asked eagerly.

"Great. Another occasion to wear a suit to." Damian huffed.

"No, not _soon_ . . ."

"But . . ?" Tim prodded. "There is a 'but' isn't there? Have you bought a ring?"

Dick flushed a bit.

"Well n . . ."

"But—like you have _stared _at rings?"

"Maybe."

"Really? That's amazing Dick!"

"Yeah . . ." Dick shifted slightly.

"I don't know how I feel about having Batgirl as an in-law."

"Maybe she doesn't want you!" Tim said hastily as he turned to face the youngest of the batclan.

"It's all right Tim. I think that she will marry me in spite of Damian." He teased. "All right you two, let's go to bed. The girls have had their night of fun and they

will be back tomorrow."

"Good." Tim said with a smile.

Damian sniffed.

"Come on D, it more fun with the girls. Admit it." Dick prodded.

"I do not require the . . . companionship that you two do."

"No surprise there." Tim said crossing his arms.

"Sometimes I think that females cause more trouble than they are worth."

Dick rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell that to Babs okay? I can't defend you from her."

"Or Steph." Tim butted in. "Or any female in general."

"I hardly fear Brown. She tripped over a stick the other day."

"She was wearing heels!" Tim said in her defense.

Dick could feel the storm about to happen. Damian was wearing a smirking look that he wore when engaged in verbal battle with Tim.

"She should have known that it wasn't the proper terrain for that type of footwear."

"You will just look for any little thing to criticize about her, won't you?"

"Okay you two let's go to bed." Dick said as he stood up.

"Why do you always pick on her? You don't talk that way about Barbara." Tim accused.

"As I stated before, Brown is hardly a threat. I could probably kill her in her sleep—while I was sleeping myself."

Dick didn't quite see the chain of events but suddenly Tim had Damian slammed into a wall with his hands around the younger boy's throat.

It took a second for Dick to find his voice.

"Ti . . . . Timothy! Let him go!"

Dick wrenched Tim's hands away and pushed him back leaving himself between the two boys.

Damian gasped for air and was looking a bit . . . shocked.

"Go to bed Tim. Now." Dick ordered without giving his brother a chance to say anything.

Tim left the room.

Damian rubbed his hand around his neck.

"I didn't know Drake had it in him. Interesting."

"Come on. You are going to bed too."

"Don't sound angry at me." Damian said as Dick prodded him towards his room. "I was the one who got . . ."

"D, listen to me." Dick said firmly.

Damian sat on his bed and crossed his arms while giving a look of proud indifference that reminded Dick exactly of Bruce.

"Don't . . ."

"I know, I know. Say rude stuff to Drake."

"I was actually going to say don't threaten Stephanie's life."

"But it's a good strategy."

"Strategy?" Dick repeated bewildered. "Strategy for what?"

"It is a well-tested plan to scare your enemy by threatening to attack the person that they care about."

Damian spoke in a matter-of-fact voice.

Dick sighed. "How old are you D? Ten?"

"I hardly see how my age is relevant."

"You shouldn't talk like that D. You shouldn't even be thinking like that."

"But it's true."

"I'm not going to argue that point with you, but listen don't tease Tim about killing Steph. It's a sensitive topic. There was a time when we thought that she

was dead. Death certificate, buried—everything."

Damian eye's looked interested.

"But then she came back and well—obviously wasn't dead. It was a really hard time for Tim and I don't want you making him think about it. Don't tell him I told

you this either."

"She faked her death?" Damian looked somewhat impressed by the idea.

"Well, she had some help, but back to my point, just lay off of it okay?"

"So I can still torment Drake just as long as it isn't about her?"

"I'm going to regret saying this, but yes."

"I suppose that is doable."

Dick was just happy that the boy agreed.

"Okay. Good. Thank you."

"Do you think that I would actually hurt her?"

Damian's tone was low and serious.

"Well I hope you wouldn't."

"That didn't answer the question."

"Well, I guess . . ."

"You don't trust me because of who raised me don't you?" Damian accused.

"It's not like that." Dick said firmly.

"It obviously is. That is the main reason why nobody completely trusts me around here."

"Well your attitude doesn't help much Damian. You like to threaten people. It's just how you are."

"Because it was how I was raised. Which is the reason no one really trusts me like they do other people."

"D, of course we trust you. You're out there every night just like the rest of us."

Now Dick was getting somewhere with the motivation of Damian's actions.

"There is no need to be jealous of Tim." Dick said gently.

Damian made a hissing noise.

"I am _not _jealous of that pathetic excuse . . . I probably should be insulted to bare the same name that he did at one point."

"Careful now. Don't forget who had that name first."

Damian pulled out a book from under the bed and obviously wasn't going to listen anymore.

Dick was too tired to argue anything else on this topic tonight.

* * *

Tim tried to act calmer the next morning, but to be honest his heart was still racing.

He didn't mean to suddenly do that to Damian, but that boy had pushed a button too many.

Today, all bad thoughts would have to leave, because he was supposed go out with Steph.

Just her and him and nobody else.

They were going to go bike riding which Tim had not done in a while, but Steph had gotten the idea in her head and so it had to be done.

"Ooooh! Tim! Can we rent the double bike?"

Tim stared over the contraption carefully. He had never ridden one like this before, but . . .

Steph's blue eyes blinked at him pleadingly.

"Yeah, okay."

She cheered and went to stand by it as he paid the man.

She had already positioned herself in the front seat as he walked up.

"Have you ever done this before?"

He was feeling uneasy about it.

We'll be fine boyfriend wonder, let's go!"

"Not too fast yet, okay?" Tim cautioned.

They started out at a good pace, but it took a little while for them to get used to the balancing part of it as well as working together to make a turn.

Steph would once in a while hold out her arms in the air as they went down a hill.

"Stop doing that or we are going to tip over." Tim would yell at her.

She would just laugh.

This was not his idea of relaxing.

He convinced her to stop at a pond where he thankfully was able to get off.

"This is so much fun!" Steph said as she stretched her arms over her head.

Tim managed to nod numbly.

"Not having fun?"

"No, I'm fine."

He knew she didn't believe him.

"Awww, want me to make it more fun?" She asked while blinking her eyes flirtatiously.

Tim took a step back and looked around.

"Ah, Steph I . . ."

She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

"Oh, ah . . ."

Steph started laughing.

"You're blushing. You are so cute. Why do you act so flustered when I kiss you with people around? It's like we are in high school still or something."

Tim really couldn't explain it. He just got nervous around her when she acted this way. He was afraid that he was going to mess something up or say

something stupid.

She slid her hands over his shoulders again.

"Now stop staring at everyone else around us and just look at me. I am pretty enough for you aren't I?'

Tim nodded quickly as his throat had knotted up again.

She seemed to enjoy his serious answer to her teasing question.

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath enjoying the smell of her lotion.

He felt a tap on his nose.

"You're it!"

The chase was on.

* * *

Damian stared through the slats of the stair railing as Drake came through the front door.

There was a weird silly look on his face—probably from spending time with Brown.

Disgusting.

"Well come on."

Damian hunched down lower as Brown herself walked through the door

"Do you know what you want to watch?" Damian heard Tim's voice say as he and the blond girl walked right into the room that Damian was heading for.

He huffed and headed down the stairs.

Drake was flipping through the channels with Brown curled up next to him. His other hand was running through her hair.

Damian wrinkled his nose and headed for the cave.

* * *

"Hey Little D."

Dick spoke cheerfully hoping that the boy was in a better mood. Ever since last night, Damian had been on edge.

"Grayson."

"You watched the news fast."

"I was unable to. Drake and his girlfriend came home and went in there. They were being . . . affectionate."

Dick had to smile.

"Well we can't have that can we? You can use the tv down here. You don't mind, do you Babs?"

Barbara was too busy typing to look away from the screen.

"That's fine."

The boy walked passed and Barbara paused in her typing long enough to give Dick a smile and shake her head.

* * *

Tim had just plopped back on the couch when he spotted Damian trying to peek into the room.

"Steph is gone now if that is what you are worried about."

"No."

Damian came into the room.

Tim waited for him to say something demeaning about Steph but he didn't.

"Is Barbara any closer to locating those stolen chemicals?" He decided to ask.

Damian shrugged as he stared at the books on the shelves.

Okay, well _that _wasn't helpful.

"Are you done with this room then?"

Tim looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. You could have come in here if you wanted to."

This was kind of a lie. Tim would not have been happy if Damian had shattered Steph and his peace.

"I was going to if you two weren't being so . . ."

"We were just sitting here!" Tim said, knowing where the boy was going.

"I hardly see what she sees in you."

Tim bit back his first words.

To be honest, some days he didn't know either.

"Love doesn't always make sense."

"Love." Damian repeated with a "hmp".

"Yes, _love_." Tim said pointedly.

Damian opened his mouth but Tim cut him off.

"And don't make fun of it. You . . . you're too young to understand; you have no idea what love is anyway."

Damian stiffened.

"Why is that?"

"Because no one could ever . . ." Tim said without thinking. "No, wait Dami . . ."

He stopped talking as the boy left the room.

"Damian? I didn't mea . . . Dick, have you seen Damian?"

His older brother paused as they passed in the hall.

"Yeah, he flew passed here and almost knocked me over. What's up?"

"I said something rude—I didn't mean to I swear."

"How rude?" Dick asked warily.

"Alfred gives me a disapproving look _and _makes me clean the entire kitchen rude."

Dick winced.

"Wow."

"I know. I couldn't help it. He wasn't really even doing anything to bug me I just . . . Should I find him and apologize?"

Dick seemed to think about it.

"You might want to give him some time to calm down—like a week. Just go on as normal and don't bring it up. And you might want to be extra careful walking

around."

Tim nodded grimly.

Nothing could be worse than Damian fueled by anger.

* * *

"So, just you and me huh Tarzan?"

"Attempt to focus wom . . . Spoiler." Damian snapped.

The girl shook her head and looked through her binoculars again.

"You do realize the impracticality of that mask, do you not? Ridiculous color aside."

"It's fine. It keeps my face warm on cold nights. I've been using this mask for years, there is no need to change it now. I've learned to live with it. And the color

is fine by the way."

"It's not exactly the perfect color for stealth."

"Once again, this from the boy who is wearing stoplight colors."

"It was not my idea. I just inherited this role."

"Ooohhh, is _that _how it is." She lifted up her hood and gave him a wink.

"That is what I am talking about, you have to lift up your hood in order to . . ."

He fell silent as sounds came from the door of the warehouse being opened.

Spoiler crept closer to the edge and motioned Robin to follow.

"Ready?" She whispered.

It was a pointless question for her to ask.

Spoiler and Robin jumped into action quickly making work of the three men, but . . .

"No chemicals." Spoiler radioed to the rest of the team. "Not on them or in the warehouse."

"Then another group must have it. Stand by." Batgirl radioed back.

Damian turned to face Spoiler when he noticed that she seemed to be favoring her left foot.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's get out of here."

Spoiler opened up the door to head out and narrowly missed getting hit in the head with a pipe as a thug took a swing.

Robin evaded the other two as Spoiler took on the first one.

He had to give her a little credit. She was fairly agile which made up for her lack of strategy.

When they got back up to the roof, Spoiler seemed to hit the floor a bit harder than normal.

She leaned over slightly and heaved a deep breath.

"Spoiler?"

"I'm . . . fine."

Damian eyed her ankle.

"Sit down." He ordered.

Walking over, he ran his hands over her ankle.

"It's just sprained."

"Thanks Dr. Robin." She said with a slight smile to mask the pain.

"Come on, I'll help you back to the cave." He held out a hand to her.

He helped her up and Spoiler started to walk gingerly across the rooftop with him by her side.

A gunshot rang out of nowhere and Robin pushed her down.

"Nightwing, Batgirl, I'm taking Spoiler back to base. She got hurt. Nothing serious." Robin disconnected the link. "Come on Spoiler let's move." He gave her arm

a tug. Her body slumped with the movement.

Robin bit his lip.

Maybe he pushed her a little too hard against the roof.

He reached his arms around her and tried to pick her up.

He managed to drag her across the rooftop.

He wasn't sure how he was going to swing across to the next roof with her.

His arm couldn't wrap around her waist completely. There was no way he could securely hold onto her as he crossed.

Gunshots rang out again.

He had to try.

Picking her up again, he threw his line across.

"Robin?"

"It's okay Spoiler." He assured her.

"Did you drag me across the roof?" She asked softly.

"I _carried _you." He corrected her.

"How? You're smaller than me."

"Please." He said with a snort. "Now hold onto me. We are going to swing across."

"No, let me stand; I can do it myself."

"I just knoc . . . I mean, you lost consciousness for a few moments. I don't think it would be a good idea."

"No, it's . . . it's okay."

Her voice was uneasy though as she regained her footing.

Damian wasn't buying this.

"You are injured Spoiler and I demand . . ."

"Get down!" She suddenly.

Robin avoided the barrage of bullets.

Thugs appeared on the edge of the roof and more were climbing up the sides.

"Stay low." Robin ordered.

He reached for his knives, but he was all out so he went for the bo-staff.

Rushing into the fight, he tried to make sure that none of them got near Spoiler.

At this moment, he didn't see her either.

She appeared out of the corner of his eye already stopping the stream of men from getting on the roof.

He hissed. He had told her to stay _down_.

She was managing—somehow.

Robin knocked out the last few thugs and turn his attention to the group by Spoiler.

He watched her a bit more closely. While she didn't have particular "Batman" patented moves down, she somehow managed to move seamlessly.

Not bad. He decided. Not bad.

Spoiler took out the last one with a kick of her leg, after which, she sat down promptly.

"Okay, now I'm _not _fine." She admitted.

"Then I carry you across." Robin insisted.

"I'll climb down the building using the fire escape, and then someone can pick me up there in a vehicle."

"You have no idea who else is down there. We are shaking up a gang tonight. They are not going to be happy."

Robin scanned the roof again and stood with his back towards Spoiler. He had to get her off of here and back to the cave.

He heard a pair of feet hit the roof and spun to face the attacker.

"Calm down Robin, it's me."

"Took you long enough." He commented.

"Were your hands too full?" Nightwing asked.

"No." Robin replied instantly.

"How are you Spoiler?" Nightwing asked as he knelt down.

"Just be careful with my foot."

Robin watched as Nightwing picked her up.

"Batman has the batmobile parked not far from here, come on."

* * *

Stephanie rubbed her tightly bound ankle as Alfred walked away.

"You saved me D." She told him with a smile.

Damian shrugged.

"I only did it because Drake would owe me one."

Steph's smile grew.

"Well whatever your reason is, I appreciate it."

"You managed to handle yourself fairly well."

"You feeling okay? That was a compliment."

"Oh, you still have a long way to go." He assured her.

He was starting to not mind her presence.

The sound of a vehicle coming into the cave bounced off the walls.

Damian rolled his eyes as Tim quickly got out and rushed over.

"Are you okay?" He asked the blond.

Damian had had enough of this.

"Honestly Drake. She is obviously able to take care of herself. You think that my father would let some incompetent fool out there? Do you give your own

girlfriend _any_ credit?"

He addressed Stephanie.

"I think you should dump him for thinking so little of you. Do you want me to do away with him?"

Tim by this time had his mouth hanging open.

"No! Steph you don't think . . ."

"It's okay. Thank you Damian, but I'll keep him around a bit longer. It's just a hurt ankle Tim."

"I'm going to go change. I'll be right back." Tim promised as he rushed away.

Damian rolled his eyes.

He had no idea what she saw in him.

"Thanks again Damian. You're my hero for the week."

Her words somehow made him feel warm—he wasn't sure how.

She laid her hand on his.

The gesture was uncomfortable, but he figured that it was one of those "damsel in distress" things and that he should let her.

He turned to see if Drake was coming back when he saw her move forward towards him.

The feeling didn't register at first, but then he realized that his cheek was being kissed.

"Brown! What are you doing?" He pulled away and rubbed his cheek.

"To thank you."

"Please save your affection for Drake." Damian insisted.

"If that's how you want it to be. Too bad, I'll always have a soft spot in my heart for the Boy Wonder."

She blinked her eyes at him in an unsettling manner.

"Drake!" Damian cried.

His older brother ran into the room with his shirt half on.

"What is it?" He asked quickly looking at Steph and back to the boy.

"Control your girlfriend. She appears to have a wandering eye."

"A wandering eye . . ?" He repeated.

"Oh, come on Damian." Steph said with a slow smile.

He stared at her wearily but then seemed to catch on.

"Well I suppose that if you _did_ dump Drake for me it would be an improvement."

"Wait, what?" Drake said sounding confused.

"You are pretty cute."

Damian watched Drake's eyes flare in some alarm.

"You're both joking right?"

"I'm off to see Father." Damian announced.

He stopped to look back at the scene.

Brown apparently was still keeping up with the charade because Drake still looked worried.

Maybe girls did make things more fun.

* * *

"Damian? How is Stephanie? What exactly happened up there?"

Damian faced his father.

"We managed to handle it. Brown is more capable than people give her credit for."

Both Dick and Barbara turned around at this comment.

"Really?" Dick said as he crossed his arms.

He and Bruce exchanged a look.

"She needs more improvement." Damian continued. "But I think I can help her with that in time."

Barbara covered her mouth with her hand.

"So you think that Stephanie is a worthy addition?" Bruce asked with a trace of a smile.

"I no longer have objections."

"Hey Damian!"

He turned around to see the blond motioning him back.

Drake was still standing there looking uncertain.

"Yes, Brown?"

The blond slipped her hand into Drakes and gave it a squeeze.

"So do you think we can spar sometime then?"

"Sure. We should pair up on patrol more often."

"Excuse me? You two are still joking right?"

"Of course not Tim." Steph insisted. "I would love to Little D."

"Very well Brown. I have a feeling that we shall form very . . ."

* * *

"Do you have any idea what happened?"

Dick shook his head at Bruce's question.

"Not really. I guess they just bonded somehow."

Dick shared a look with Babs.

'Well, I guess we should be thankful that things will be better now." Bruce said with some satisfaction.

—

"Bruce! Damian just said that I was the weak link in this team and I should be gotten rid of!"

"Never mind."

* * *

**Random End Notes: **I have never written Stephanie or Damian so I need feedback on them. I think my Steph is okay, but something is off on Damian and I just

can't put my finger on what it is. You can tell me whatever you feel like about any of them!

All right you know the drill. Advice, and (gentle) [be nice please! :}] criticism, would be appreciated. Or a haiku if you feel like one.


End file.
